


Home Alone

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: A birthday present for The_Iron_Dragon ! Nothing says 'birthday' like fisting. Or, Idle hands are the devil’s playthings. Hux’s playthings are something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Iron_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Dragon/gifts).



In order to put forward the right image to the Galaxy, and to maintain the contracts of many of their millions of employees and contractors, the First Order complied with galactic standards for paid time off, at differing levels of employment. Fine, thought General Hux. It was important to show the galaxy a well-oiled machine, all of its parts tuned and tended. It was important to maintain morale as well as loyalty. That didn’t mean it had to apply to /him/. 

Largely under duress, he was now suffering a few days of annual leave, which was not at all relaxing as he had spent the entire time wondering what was going on without his scrutiny. His commlink remained on should anyone need him, and he refused to go off ship should something major occur, but this meant he was confined to his rooms like some sort of diplomatic prisoner under house arrest. Perhaps that’s what he was, really. It was only to follow his own rules, lead by example, that he’d ever agreed to this, but in all honesty, he was /bored/. 

Worse still, Ren had gone off-ship several standard days before Hux began his so-called ‘leave’, and he was due to return in the middle of it. Perhaps he’d get into one of his /moods/ and destroy something, or threaten an officer, and Hux would be called upon to deal with it. His pulse raced at the thought and he couldn’t believe himself; hoping for Ren to act out just to save him from his forced vacation. That really was the last straw. All he could do to distract himself was browse the holonet, do a bit of shopping, maybe find something to take his mind off of the hours and hours of /absolutely nothing/ spooling out in front of him like the very void itself.

‘Something to take his mind off it all’ turned, as long bouts spent on the holonet often do, into a shameful stint watching holoporn and debating whether or not to touch himself. Then, as time spent with an erection often does, that turned into a fairly marathon session of intense, desperate masturbation. And, because he was already full of shame for even seeking out holoporn in the first place, and because he never went halves on anything he did, he came with Ren’s name on his lips, echoing in the dead space of his empty room. 

None of the holoporn actors really fit his tastes, now that he’d developed something of a refined palate limited to just the tall, broad lines, the shiny, soft curls, the strong, proud chin and full, petulant lips and long, aristocratic nose and deep, tempestuous eyes of his co-commander. Perhaps it was unhealthy, that all of his sexual cravings centred around one man-- and one who was at best, indifferent to him. But, Hux’s cock didn’t care about that. It twitched, spent, and tried to rise again at just the thought of Ren’s big hands and long fingers. Hux queued up a few more holos in which a tall, well-built actor pounded an enthusiastic, if more slender, man, showing preferential treatment to long, dark hair and stormy looks on the tops, but it just wasn’t enough. Aching and unsatisfied, he ran a quick search, and placed an order for express delivery.

The package arrived, discretely enough, amid the usual deliveries in the hangar bay. Based on the exterior one would probably assume it was a set of tumblers for Hux’s personal bar, or something of the kind. Well. It was a set, and it was glass, but Hux was thankful that his personal post wasn’t subject to search because in a moment of weakness, he’d purchased a set of glass plugs, in graduated sizes, in the hope that they would somehow assuage that yearning inside him. 

He doubted they would, but he was determined to try.

He set the box, elegant in its simplicity, on his nightstand, and appraised it for a moment. The reddish lacquered wood did not much fit in with the decor, but he would find someplace to hide the box later. His thumbs pressed to the silver latches, and the box clicked open, revealing the black, cushioned interior, and five glass plugs nestled into individual spaces, soft material form-fit to their beautiful curves. He touched one, fingers bare, felt the cold, smooth surface of real, genuine glass which he knew would absorb his body heat and feel like such a substantial weight inside him. 

Immediately he was shucking his meagre ‘off duty’ shirt and trousers ensemble, grabbing a towel, climbing on the bed, scrabbling for his lubricant. Maybe another day he’d take the time to warm each one of them beforehand, but he was too impatient, to eager to sink the first one into the clutch of his body. 

It went easily, after all the work he’d done fingering himself in the last few days, and he rotated it, let the cool, smooth head of the toy stroke him inside. The toy quickly adapted to his body heat, but it wasn’t enough. The toy was a mere inch in diameter at its widest, not even as much as two of his own fingers. He dropped the toy on the towel and reached for the next.

It made an obscenely slick sound as he lubed it, and he wanted to imagine it was Ren’s cock, though it was too smooth and cold for that. Perhaps he ought to have purchased one of those ‘real feel’ dildos? Well, he supposed he still could, at some point. For now, though, all he could do was let the glass warm a bit in his hands before pressing the blunt tip to his hole, and pushing it in. 

This one was a bit wider, and had a more complicated shape than the first. The tip was nearly spheroid, but it tapered down and then got thicker again for a long, oblong section that again tapered before forming the stem and the flared base. At its widest, it was about as thick as three fingers, maybe a bit more, and he held the toy just there, stretching himself to the widest extension of the toy, clenching around it. Then, he let it slip into him in its entirety, and rocked forward, feeling its weight, feeling the way it shifted as he moved. When he rolled forward, sitting up with his knees spread like some tacky pin-up, he could feel it, pressing in, and he squirmed, bumping it around inside of himself. He was hard, but denied his cock even the slightest touch. He still had three plugs to go and didn’t want this to be over too soon.

Grinding his ass against the towel just to shove the plug deeper, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Ren’s cock he was sitting on. He’d pictured it a thousand times before: Ren would finally catch on to Hux’s thoughts about him, perhaps on the bridge, and turn, slowly, reading every filthy image Hux called to mind. He’d call to him, ask to speak with him privately, and they would go, Hux feeling Ren’s stare on him, feeling the Force wash over him, full with Ren’s intent. In Ren’s quarters, or Hux’s, or even in his office, it didn’t matter, Ren would confront him, ask him if he truly desired all the things Ren had seen in his mind, and Hux, in his fantasy, could answer any number of ways— clutching to Ren’s robe to pull them close, dropping to his knees to suck his cock— but all of them amounted to ‘yes’. He pictured himself, stripped from the waist down, sitting in Ren’s lap when the other man was still mostly dressed, his clothing just shoved away enough to bare his cock, maybe his face. Hux would wrap arms about Ren’s shoulders, and grind down, just as he was doing on the plug. But, he always imagined Ren to be long, and thick. Longer than this plug. He laid back again and slowly pulled the toy out, dropped it to join the other one, and reached for the third. 

This one was longer than the first two, but relatively the same thickness as the second one. It was composed of a series of curves, designed specifically for prostate stimulation. He lubed it quickly, and pushed it in to its deepest, feeling the way it hit him deep, deep inside, the way he thought Ren’s cock would. Rotating this plug, with its asymmetrical shape, stretched him even wider, and he gasped aloud, feeling the toy pulling his rim. He pulled it out halfway, thrust it back in, bore down on it, and imagined the way he’d bounce in Ren’s lap if the man would only let him, the way he’d take everything Ren could give him. He licked is lips, legs shuddering with every pass of smooth glass over his prostate. He was breathing hard, sweating, and still aching deep inside. He pulled the toy out carefully, let it clink against the other two as he discarded it, and with trembling fingers grasped for the fourth.

This one was harder to push in, with its three segments getting incrementally larger. The bottommost spheroid shape was perhaps as wide as four fingers, and he moaned as his hole spread to accommodate it, before closing up around the slimmer stem before the base. He let it sit inside himself for a moment, just feeling the heft of it pressing against him, and moaned quietly, imagining Ren thrusting all the way inside him in one long, hard, push, feeling his cock twitch and leak against his belly. He’d just begun pulling the plug out of himself when the door to his quarters opened, and who should be standing there but Ren himself. 

There was no way to hide what he was doing. Ren’s unmasked face was writ with open shock. His lips had fallen open. The bouquet of exotic flowers he’d been holding fell to the ground. 

“Ren!” Hux gasped, and he tried to command the man to leave, to forget everything he’d just seen, but he couldn’t make his lips work. As soon as he’d let go of the plug in his surprise, his hole had sucked it back in again, and it sank, hard and heavy, bumping every good place within him. 

“I…” Ren trailed off, his eyes fixed to the sight of Hux spread around the glass. “I brought you. Some flowers. I wanted. To tell you, I…” He sucked his lips, chewed them, barely blinked. “I can see what colour you are inside,” he finally said in a rush. “That’s not, what I meant. I.” He took a few steps toward the bed, then one step back. Hux covered himself as best he could with the span of his hands. 

“Flowers?” Hux rasped. He could see them lying limply on the floor where Ren had dropped them. Their petals were sure to be crushed. He looked back up to Ren, uncomprehending. 

“Yes, I. Wanted to express my… desire to. Court you.” His hands formed into fists in their gloves, as if every word was being dredged up by force. “I thought that flowers would be,” he glanced at them, then dragged his eyes back up to Hux, colour in his cheeks. “This isn’t how I thought this would go. I should leave.” 

“Wait!” Hux flung his hands out, as if to call Ren back with Force powers of his own, but this of course exposed him again and he watched the way Ren’s eyes widened. Ren wanted to /court/ him? Ren took another hesitant step toward the bed. Then another. Hux forced his hands to stay on the towel, let himself be bare to Ren’s hungry eyes. 

“I thought. Sometimes, I think I hear… thoughts. From you. Images of us. Together. Intimate. But I wasn’t sure it wasn’t just. My own…” He didn’t finish his thought, as he’d come to stand next to the bed, lips twitching as though he wanted to say more. Hux raised a hand and slowly, hesitantly, beckoned. 

“It’s true,” Hux said quietly. “I wondered if perhaps you were wilfully ignoring all my… /thoughts/… about you. About us. Together. /Intimate/, as you say.” 

Ren knelt on the bed, raked his eyes from Hux’s cock, wet and flushed, to his face. 

“I didn’t know how to respond,” he said. “May I touch you?”

“Ren, please,” Hux sighed. “I’m lying here with a glass plug in my arse, thinking of you. Please touch me.”

Ren bit his gloves to pull them off, stumbled a bit on his robes as he joined Hux on the bed. "How should I..." His hand hovered near the base of the plug. "Do you want me to move it for you?" 

Hux nodded vehemently, groaning when Ren's fingertips brushed his sensitised rim. Ren pulled slowly, let go, watched it sink back into Hux's body. He pulled again, all the way to the widest point, and made a soft, deep sound that made Hux shudder.

"Stars, this is... Quite large, Hux," he murmured, and Hux huffed a breathless laugh. 

"It isn't the largest. Did you not see the box?" He indicated the direction with his chin, and Ren turned to inspect the last in the set. It was vaguely cone-shaped, but smooth and rounded, and the stem before the flared base was thicker than that of any of the others so even when it was all the way in, it would hold him open.

"You were going to put this inside yourself?" Ren wasn't looking at him, seemed captivated by the way light played off of every curve of the glass. 

"I was," Hux replied, picking up where Ren had left off, pulling at the toy inside him. "I was going to work that into myself and think about you opening me up and penetrating me. Fucking me deep and hard how I like it."

"How you like it," Ren echoed, quietly. He turned back to Hux. "What if I gave you something warmer than glass?"

Hux arched, pressing the plug as deep as it would go. "You know I'd love that, Ren, don't be thick. You've seen what's in my mind whenever I look at you." 

The solemn nod Ren gave in response was almost funny. He seemed to consider, fingers hovering around the plug still buried inside Hux. 

"What?" Hux gripped his thighs, if only to avoid fucking himself harder with the plug. 

"I said before," Ren mumbled. "I can see your colour inside. It's. Obscene. I like it." 

If Hux wasn't blushing already, he did then. He pulled at the plug, carefully, moaning softly as his body relinquished it. Finally, he dropped it on the towel with the others, heard it roll and clink against them. Ren licked his lips and touched Hux's loosened rim gently. It was slick with lube and his finger slipped in easily, and Ren moaned. 

"Stars," he whispered. "You're so hot inside."

"Ren, please. More." Hux bore down on Ren's hand but it wasn't nearly enough. Not with how stretched he was, not with his days of empty want. 

A second finger pushed inside, and soon thereafter a third, and then Ren pushed down and Hux groaned, pushed his hips to meet Ren's hand.

"You've... Done this before?" Hux gasped, between passes of Ren's fingers inside of him. 

"A... few times." Ren curled his fingers and Hux clawed his own thighs, keening through his teeth. "Can I add more fingers?"

"How many is that?" Hux didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to sit up to look, didn't want to change a single thing about how Ren felt inside him. His knuckles were large, his fingers rough, and it felt so much better than he'd imagined. Hearing Ren breathing heavy, knowing Ren wanted him , Hux felt his cock throb, untouched. 

"This is three. But I think you can take more. That toy was... Fairly large."

"So you've said."

"I think you could take my fist."

Hux sucked in a harsh breath. Ren's hands were broad and long-fingered, and Hux had never taken a whole fist before. But to think of it, Ren's hand, entirely inside of him, his hole closing on his wrist, getting filled like that-- his fingers grasped at the sheets and bit at his lip. 

"Is that a yes?" Ren urged, and Hux blinked the haze out of his eyes to look at him. 

"You want it badly, then? To do that?" Hux watched Ren's face, ardent as ever, as he nodded again. 

"I want to feel every inch of you inside. You've stretched yourself so open with these toys, I want to see how much you, how soft and pliant and velvety hot you are. I want to see you open around my hand like a--" He pressed his lips together, looked away. 

"Like a /what/," Hux asked darkly, sure Ren was about to say something about Hux's supposed promiscuity if he took so well to stretching.

"A... A puppet." 

Oh. /Well/. That was different. The thought of Ren controlling him from within with mere twitches of his fingers made heat twist in his belly. He licked his bitten lips, wished Ren would kiss him.

"What about you, then?" Hux asked instead, voice not as sharp as he'd like. He sounded distant, voice breaking as Ren dragged his fingers across his inner walls again. 

"Me? What /about/ me?" Ren didn't meet his eyes. He concentrated on teasing at Hux's swollen rim with his little finger. 

"What do you get out of that? Wouldn't you rather, that is--!" How could he be expected to speak under these conditions? Ren's little finger nudged into him, and the full flat of Ren's hand stretched him wider still, wider than the last toy had been, and Ren pushed in, out, in, out, changing the direction of his fingers so Hux could not grow accustomed to it, so he wanted to give up speech entirely and just scream. 

"I want to do you first. I can finish myself off after," Ren promised, seeking the lube and squeezing it, cold, over the juncture of his hand and Hux's body. Hux winced, dug his heels into the mattress, tried to think what Ren would look like 'finishing himself off'.

"Or I could help," he offered, before Ren spread his fingers and Hux could do nothing but moan, squirm, try illogically for more. 

"You could," Ren replied, but he was distracted. He'd pushed up his sleeve, and was edging his thumb inside. Hux could feel it bumping his rim. Then the tip opened him. The knuckle pulled him wider. The meat of Ren's palm slid inside. And then, in the next instant, Ren's hand was inside. He breathed out, hard, clawed the sheets, felt Ren's tapered hand form into a fist inside him and he was so open, so full. Ren's big, broad hand was inside him. This was the same hand with which Ren had cut enemies down, and now it was inside him, touching him everywhere. He groaned, louder than he'd meant to, and writhed on the bed. 

Ren, fully dressed but with his sleeve rolled up just for this, was perhaps more obscene than if he'd stripped. As he slowly drew his fist back, Hux trembled, keened, begged. 

"Oh, Ren, /stars/, yes. That's more than I've ever, you're so /much/ inside, oh, please Ren, it feels so good..." 

He knew he must sound like a blabbering idiot but Ren only nodded eagerly and pushed his fist in faster. 

"You look incredible, fit around my wrist," he murmured. "Did you know how much you were going to like being stuffed full like this? Did you know when you bought those plugs?"

"Yes, yes!" Hux cried. "I knew I would. Wanted to be full of you. Didn't think you'd ever want to. Can't believe how good this feels. So big, so big, want your cock, Ren!"

"Another time," Ren said. "Another time I'll watch you open yourself, watch you with these toys, and then I'll fuck you, when you're loose and wet and ready for it."

"Faster, Ren, harder!" His thighs wanted to close, to pin Ren's arm so he could hump wildly against it. He gripped his legs tight to keep them wide for Ren, felt Ren's knuckles so deep hitting him so good. Ren obeyed, such a good knight, a good servant of the Order, so good, /so good/, and Hux still hadn't touched his own cock. He was sweating, the sheets cool and damp each time he fell back to them after arching off the bed, and still he let his cock leak steadily on his belly, slick down the red-gold hairs there. 

"Talk to me, Ren," he demanded, needing Ren's voice rolling over him as his fist, his /whole kriffing fist/, pounded into him. 

"Uh," Ren grunted, breathless. "About what?" 

"Tell me all the things you want to do to me, oh! /Oh/, I've liked your ideas thus far..." He wanted more of the man who would put a fist inside him the first time they went to bed. He wanted every piece of him for himself. 

"Oh," Ren breathed. "I want to bend you double, lift your hips so they're nearly over your head, thrust my cock into you while you grip your ankles. I've seen you in the training rooms. I think you could do it. You'd barely be able to move, all your strength devoted to holding yourself up. I could do anything to you." 

"Yes, Ren!" Hux gasped, sparks gathering behind his eyes as Ren's thrusts picked up speed. 

"I want to suck your cock down my throat, tease it from the outside with my hand." His words were a harsh steam, as his fist slammed in over and over and Hux shouted. "I want to fuck you and then eat my release out of you until I taste nothing but your skin. I want to fuck you with this plug, the biggest one, make you come and then leave the plug inside you, want to watch you try to work at your desk while you grind down on it, want to see you come in your trousers in your office because you can't help it."

"I can't, Ren, I'm so close."

"Show me. This is what I think about when I take myself in hand. I think about what your face will look like. Show it to me. Please." 

Ren brushed his other hand up Hux's cock, and Hux bowed off the bed in a complete arch, forcing himself down hard on Ren's fist, feeling it /so big/ inside him as he clenched down on it and his cock striped his stomach and chest. 

"Ren," he grit out, "Ren!" 

"Yes, Hux... Ride my fist. Kriffing /stars/, Hux!" 

Hux's cock was still twitching when he felt Ren shifting on the bed, heard his belt click open, and he struggled to sit up enough to see. With his right hand still inside Hux, he fumbled with his clothing with the left, and finally, finally unbuttoned his high-waisted trousers, forced the long zipper down enough to pull his cock out of his undergarments. Hux licked his lips. The shiny head was wet with precome and was just the right shape to sit deliciously against Hux's soft palate as he rubbed his tongue all along the underside. He was uncut, a testament to his New Republican birth, and Hux wanted to slide his tongue under the foreskin and see how Ren liked it. 

Ren was stroking himself somewhat fruitlessly, left-handed, his right hand still buried within Hux's sucking heat. 

"Pull your hand out," Hux whispered, his voice shot after coming so hard. "Let me help you." 

Ren gripped himself at the base, even as he began to pull his hand free. Hux whined, despite himself, as he stretched around the widest part of Ren's hand, and grunted when his hole closed on nothing. Ren wiped his hand on the towel and Hux beckoned him up the bed, as he shuffled up the pillows. 

"What do you plan to do?" Ren asked, sidling up on his knees, his cock standing out of his open trousers, flushed and needy. Hux smiled, nastily, feeling the creases at the corners of his eyes, the lilt of his lips, the arch of his brow. 

"What do you think, Ren? Get a leg over, I'm going to suck you." 

Carefully, Ren straddled Hux's chest and allowed himself to be tugged forward by the hips until Hux was just a breath away from his tip. Ren's robes blanketed Hux's body, and he briefly worried about the come streaking his belly, but Ren could deal with that later. Instead, Hux concerned himself with taking a small, teasing lick at the tip of Ren's cock, and listening to the sharp gasp that followed. He could taste Ren's precome, bitter and inviting, and took another lick, this one lingering, his tongue curling, while Ren fell forward and reached for the headboard to brace himself. Hux smiled against Ren's cock, and opened his mouth, guiding Ren by the hips to thrust in. 

Ren did, eagerly, groaning, his head hanging down between his outstretched arms as his hips flicked forward and pushed his cock over Hux's tongue, into the perfect wet heat at the back of his throat. Hux's eyes watered but he fought it, fingers digging into Ren's ass through the layers of clothing to hold him there before he drew back, sucking, tongueing the edge of Ren's foreskin, slipping back to run his tongue into the slit at the tip. Ren moaned continuously, and Hux drank it in. 

"Hux, your mouth. Do you like," he panted, body shaking to hold upright, "Do you enjoy this?" 

Hux hummed his answer. He did. He loved it. Loved how it made him feel like the centre of his partner's universe, loved the power of having his lover's cock so vulnerable, so close to his teeth. And Ren performed beautifully, bending into it, giving in completely, his body strung between his grasping hands and shaking legs. Hux only wished the man wasn't mostly dressed, so he could see the muscles flexing, sweat running down the valleys between them. 

"Hux, I warn you. I'm nearing my end. I'm going to come down your throat. You're going to drink me down, you, you-- /Hux!/" 

The headboard slammed against the wall as Ren rode out his orgasm, his whole body rolling with it. "/Stars/, Hux," he moaned again. "Fuck!" 

Hux felt the first spurt at the back of his tongue, let Ren fuck his come into his mouth. It was everything he'd wanted. Ren moaned louder and louder as it went on until he was nearly screaming to the ceiling, and then with a long gasp, he pulled out and rolled off of Hux to lie spread-eagle on the bed, shivering. His cock wasn't completely soft yet, and Hux watched it softening, watched Ren writhe on his sheets, his clothing bunching around him. 

"So sensitive," he murmured. "Hux."

Hux looked up, expecting to meet Ren's gaze, but the man's eyes were closed, his lips parted, his face ruddy and shining with sweat. 

Hux gave him a look it was probably best Ren didn't see, and patted the man's thick thigh before peeling himself out of the bed. He was halfway across the room before Ren roused himself enough to ask where Hux was going. 

"To get your flowers into some water. They can keep me company while I waste away in here, counting down the days until I'm back on the bridge."

Ren half sat up, lifted the bouquet into Hux's hands with the Force, watched Hux inspect bruised petals and bent stems. 

"You want flowers for company?"

"I suppose you're going to offer me something nicer? Or, what were your words... Something warmer." 

"Yes. You can keep the flowers, though." 

Hux gave Ren another look and didn't care if he saw it. Ren only grinned right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading, and to The_Iron_Dragon specifically, thanks for being so cool and supportive all the time~!


End file.
